Scent of Moonlace
by thenachassist
Summary: Calypso goes out of the island to find Percy. Will she succeed?


**Here goes my second fic here. It's abt Percy and Calypso. Oh gods. I ship this heartbreaking ship so hard, I didn't realize I had drown with it and had written this fic. Anyway, this story is originally posted somewhere but I decided to upload it here too because this is where it belongs being a fanfic and all..**

Few things to note.. In my own version of Percy's stay in Ogygia, he didn't know Calypso's name until the day he had to go so at some point in this story, he would ask her name. Don't be confused. 

**I dunno what to say. Oh. Of course Percy Jackson, (especially their dialogues in the first part of the story) and anything related to PJO is not mine. **

**Okaaay. I'll just stop talking here so you can read now. Enjoy.**

**Scent of Moonlace**

She led him to the canoe which did not look like it had the strength to travel to the seas or even just to a lake. But it was safe, other heroes had used this too.

She did not look at him, she was afraid she would just mess things up. "This will take you wherever you desire. It is quite safe."

Percy tried to hold her hand but she let it slipped out of his.

"Maybe I can visit you.." He said.

"No man ever finds Ogygia twice Percy. Once you leave, I will never see you again."

"But—"

"Please go.." The girl pleaded."The Fates are cruel. Just remember me.." A faint smile curved across her lips. "Plant a garden for me in Manhattan, will you?"

He looked at her. There were questions in his mind. How could the Fates be so cruel to someone who was so kind like her? Send her someone she could not help but love and at the same time, someone she can never be with. The Fates were really cruel, but for this operation, the curse had worked both ways. He loved her too but they could never be together. Percy knew that he would be thinking about her for the rest of his life. She would always be his biggest _what if_.

"I promise." He nodded.

But as he was about the ride the raft, he asked the most important question he almost forgot. He turned to her again, "May I know your name now?" He enquired sheepishly.

She smiled genuinely now. "I am Calypso. It was nice meeting you Percy Jackson."

"It was nice meeting you too," He smiled. "Till we met again."

As soon as he stepped on the raft, it immediately sailed off shore. Calypso stood on the shore. Her gaze followed the raft that carried her heart until it disappeared from the Mist.

And for the next months, years- (she didn't even know what time it was already for it was difficult to track time in the island) Calypso lived a miserable life thinking what could have happened had she tried to make Percy stay. She would always stand at the shore and stare at the tides hoping that he would show up again on the coast. She would always sit at the last place they'd been together, trying to remember the feelings she had for him in that moment or how he looked under the starlit sky. He would always cross her mind from time to time. She tried convincing herself that their destinies do not intertwine. She would never have Percy. The hero had to save the world still, and she couldn't bear to be so selfish to keep the poor boy with her forever. So she thought, perhaps, she made the right decision to let him go even if it would leave her broken forever.

Then Calypso had been freed from the Island. Percy had succeeded in his prophecy. And as one of his rewards, he requested the gods to set free the good titans. Fortunately, Calypso was one of the newly released prisoners.

"Congratulations dear!" An unenergetic Hermes greeted her. She heard that he lost his son during the second Titan War.

Though he didn't sound too enthusiastic, Calypso managed to smile and thanked him.

"Lord Zeus said that you can still have Ogygia as your home.. But of course, you can wander as free as the larks now. You're free."

"I wish to keep this place.." She uttered in a low voice.

"Yeah. Right." Hermes nodded. "Any other plans?"

"I want to see the outside world. I want to find.."

"Odysseus?" Hermes interrupted her. "O girl. Did I tell you before that he died long time ago?"

She shook her head softly. "I'm not finding Odysseus. The other hero.."

"The other hero?" Hermes asked, baffled.

Calypso drew a deep breath. "Percy Jackson. I want to find Percy Jackson."

"Err. You're kidding right?"

"No." She said firmly.

Hermes sighed. "Calypso.. Look. A lot of things have changed. And Percy.. Well, Percy is having a great time with his friends right now.. Do you think he would still remember you?"

Calypso remembered that morning she sent him away. She told him to remember her. He nodded and promised. She held on that promise. And now.. Hermes was asking her if the boy could still remember him?

"He promised.."

"They all did."

She felt an invisible knife stabbed her heart. Yes. All heroes promised. No one had dared to keep his promise. Would Percy join the cause?

"I just.. I just wanted to see him."

"All right.. If that's what you want." The messenger of the gods raised his hand and a canoe appeared in the shore. "You know how to use this thing.. Good luck Calypso."

As soon as she set her feet on the old wooden canoe, it sailed off the shore immediately. She had mixed emotions of fear, excitement, and happiness because after all those times she had spent at Ogygia, she was finally free and was going to see the outside world for the first time and if luck was on her side, she could even meet Percy.

The canoe literally threw her at the coast of Manhattan. The Mist manipulated everything. With nothing, she immediately started her journey to find Percy.

Manhattan was nothing like Ogygia. If Ogygia was peaceful and tranquil, Manhattan would probably be its opposite. There were lots new things she saw, she was happy about it somehow. The pictures Hermes showed to her everytime he visits her in the island were now flashing before her eyes. The busy streets swarmed with vehicles of different sizes and colors. The people making their way, all preoccupied with their fast-paced lives. She wondered if she would ever survive in this world. For Percy perhaps, she would.

She wandered around and observed people. When she finally learned how the streetlights worked and how the people used it, Calypso hurried to the end of the pedestrian lane and joined the group of people who were about to cross the street. She was happy she was able to cross the road and reach the other end of the lane safely.

Several hours had passed and she saw no sign of Percy Jackson at all. She'd been walking around for almost a day. She was lurking in the Central Park for the last thirty minutes. She literally threw herself in one of the benches. She never felt this tired before. Her legs felt like they walked around the world. She had not traveled the whole of New York yet and she was now dead tired. She could not imagine what awaits her for this stupid Finding Percy Operation but she had pretty much readied herself to endure what the Fates had prepared for her.

She stared up the sky and realized it was almost dark. The sun was on the west and half of the sky was stained with red, while the other half was already dark with stars.

She has spent a day and there was no Percy. She felt tired, weak, and sad. Suddenly, her attention was caught by a boy and a girl playing Frisbee in the park. They looked so cute and happy together. From their actions, Calypso assumed that the two were in a relationship. She could see and feel it from their actions. The girl was about sixteen. She was tall and her blonde locks fitted her perfectly. Calypso could see how the girl's eyes sparkled each time she laughed at the boy. The boy was dancing like a psycho, mindless of how silly he looked just to make the girl laugh. Calypso could not see the face of the boy clearly but she suspected that he had that look of a professional troublemaker. They were happily playing together. The girl got the disk and threw it so hard. The boy was not able to catch it and the disk landed on Calypso's head.

"Ouch!" She cried and touched her head. She closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming her way. When she opened her eyes, the boy was already in front of her, holding the disk in one hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His hair was dark and messy. And his eyes, his eyes were green like the sea. The eyes of this stranger reminded her of..

"PERCY!" The blonde girl called.

No way, Calypso thought. This could not be.

The boy, Percy, turned to the girl and looked at Calypso again. Calypso stared at his face with awe. He really was Percy Jackson. He was taller, leaner and more muscular. He had grown into a fine, young man.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his eyes full of concern.

She wanted to embrace him. But the girl rushed to her side.

"What's taking you so long?" She asked.

Annabeth, this must be Annabeth. Calypso thought.

"Annabeth.." Percy whispered. Calypso was right.

"Oh my gods Percy. What have you done?!" The girl exclaimed when she saw Calypso. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

Calypso did not realize that she was already crying. She wiped her tears with her hands. Percy handed her a hanky.

"Here.. Take this."

She gulped and took the hanky. "T-thanks.." She mumbled. "I'm sorry.. I just, it's just that I hurt my eye. But don't worry.. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth sat by her side. "Maybe we could buy you a drink or something?"

"No.." She shook her head and stood up. "I'm fine.. About the drink, sorry but I have to go home now."

"Maybe we could give you a lift.. Right, Percy?" Annabeth nudged him and he moved as though he had just come back to his senses, as though he remembered a dream.

"Y-yeah.. We could give you a lift if you want."

"My home.. My home is far from here. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Thank you for offering.." She stood up and walked away, leaving the reason she came all the way this strange city to the girl he deserved more than anyone else.

Percy Jackson could not sleep. He had been staring at the ceiling of his room for almost an hour now. He did not know why, but he seemed to be missing something.

He was with Annabeth in the Central Park the whole afternoon. They were playing Frisbee. They had been together for a month, a relationship that was new and sweet. They were playing, laughing and teasing each other. Until he saw her—this girl with caramel hair and big brown eyes— looking straight back at him, her eyes full of different emotions.

He felt like he met the girl before. He just could not tell when and how but he was sure that he had seen her. He could not forget how she looked at him earlier in the Park. Her eyes, there were something in her eyes.

Percy decided to get up in the middle of the night. He went to the window and realized that it was full moon, and a familiar scent filled the air— scent of moonlace.

Then he remembered where he had seen the girl before.. "Ogygia.." he whispered. He looked down and saw the flowerbox just below his window blooming with moonlace. He stared at the plant for a moment and then his eyes settled on a piece of cloth, which later he realized as the hanky he gave to the girl earlier. It finally came back to him. He guessed he had missed the second shot to be with her. Because the girl in the park was no other than Calypso—his biggest **what if.**


End file.
